


Only Time Can Tell- Creepypasta Masky X Reader X Hoodie

by RAZzBERLIOAN



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZzBERLIOAN/pseuds/RAZzBERLIOAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clumsy you , You bump into the wrong people at the grocery store. It just so happens to be slenderman's fabled proxies. Sparks fly and they go ignored for awhile but the killers come looking for you sooner or later and they'll come get want they want when the time is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" A book is a fragile creature, it suffers the wear of time, it fears rodents, the elements and clumsy hands. So the librarian protects the books not only against mankind but also against nature and devotes his life to this war with the forces of oblivion."

~Umberto Eco

Your mother frail body couldn't handle most tasks now that she was older. You helped her the best you can and you always did it without arguing, you were all your mother had left. Your father left your two to fend on your own when you were young. You didn't care, that was before you even was born.

Hurrying up the steps to your house, you already had a list of chores set. Luckily you didn't have any pets to worry about besides the dog down the road you fed from afar but you could never dare yourself to go any closer.

"Y/n" You mother called out weakly from her room. You walked up t he creaky stairs to your mothers room down the hall, " I need you to go to the store and buy us some meats to eat later". She paused and you waited patiently " Does pork-chops sound nice to you?" She weazed out, a bad cough came with it that hurt you every time you heard her and it heart your heart to see." Nice mother"

She already had the money for you waiting on the edge of the bed, you ran out still in your short skirt that you were required to wear for school and burgundy polo shirt. You long ponytail flown in the wind and you tugged you jacket closer to you.

You reached the grocery store at the end of the block near the outskirt of the woods. It was lonely walk but you'll do anything for your mother. It was getting dark but the sun was till out, two men stood by the entrance whispering to each other in low quiet murmurs that not even a elephant could hear. You looked up at the lovely sky it was a beautiful violet color that was normally seen around here, So lost in your thoughts you tripped on the a step. You fall onto your knees and you skirt flies up, your pink panties were exposed flustered, you picked your self up but not without the help of one of the men. You face was red with embarrassment and you don't think the other man noticed who was now looking into the forest across from the grocery store. You whispered out a quiet " Thank you" and he didn't reply he simply stared into your eyes with a foreign gaze you didn't quite understand. He held your held ruined hand for a long time before you tugged it away.

"What an odd man" You whispered to yourself, he heard you but you didn't know. The blush never went away. Your mother had already order the premium meats and they were ready to go when you went aside.

When you came out the men were still there but they had switched spots. The one with yellow hoodie was on the other side apparently looking for someone while the other one in the tan jacket was where the other had been. You considered finding a different route, every thing in your body told you to run from the mystery men.

Clumsy you skipped a step this time resulting in you bumping into a very angry man, the one with the jacket the other stared and you weren't used to all these people staring at you, you were a lonelier at school and did what you were told. You were small , 5'1, and these men where at least 6'ft, it mad you rather uncomfortable.

"Watch your step" The man called out angry, you couldn't help that you were clumsy but he didn't have to be so mean. People was always mean. The man looked as if he would kill you but the other man grabbed his partner calming him down instantly, whispering things to each other while looking at you and the uneasy in the stomach feeling only became worst.

You speed walked home with the feeling of being watched. You had gotten home just before it was time to start your chores. " Y/n, Your mother called out and you waited for you know she had something else to say, "How did it go?". 

" It went fine, but I think some gay guy thinks I was flirting with his boyfriend" You yelled out, You both laughed in response unknownst to you, both killers heard every word you said and they were not gay.


	2. Chapter Two: Unusual

A/N: I don't think I've said this before, but your young approximately somewhere between 13-15 and I don't know yet. Probably four-teen for now.   

"We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future."

~George Bernard Shaw

The killers spent every day thinking about you. Spending every second and every moment thinking of all the things they could do to you, and killing was not one. Wondering how would they'll get to you, wanting to take it slow and steady. Well Hoodie did, Fall in love with them before they told you their feelings. Saddened by the thought of rejection.

Masky was rather impulsive, Hoodie was the silent one, he was the one that was more in control with himself unlike his partner. He worried about you while his companion wanted to take you and ravage you, despite Hoodie's protest. There were multiple problems with the relationship that Masky couldn't grasp. The age difference was the first and most important  problem, Masky didn't care, they could just kidnap you, they were cold-blooded killers, Kidnapping you and consent shouldn't have a big deal , but it was. 

Masky didn't care, Hoodie knew he wanted much more than he was implying . Deep down inside, hoodie wanted to do so as well. Slenderman took notice of his proxies' strange behavior, He gave them more free-time. Maybe the stress getting to them.

It was love.

Meaning more time watching your every move, now to a closer extent.

You met them three days later, this time you greeting them with a serene smile and a enthusiastic wave, More social then the previous encounter, they killers beamed at the attention you were giving them. Conversing on the latest trends and the newest games, forgetting your reason for coming you  remembered.

It was getting late and your mom expected you home soon, the conversation had to end, but what Masky pulled out his pocket had you swooned.

Candy.

Your only weakness, Candy, prohibited from buying candy by your mother, but now that it was presented to you, you weren't exactly going against your mother's rule. 

'It's not going work, You dummy' Hoodie thought to himself but he was fooled when you stepped closer to Masky. You stepped forward almost touching Masky's chest with yours."What kind?" You murmured, you didn't wanna take it but it was candy. You loved candy. He pulled out Jolly rancher Lollipops placing one in the palm of your hand. You squealed in joy, clapping your hands like a young child.

" Wait" Hoodie says, You and Masky looked at him confused. Hoodie gave Masky a knowing look, "You take candy from strange men you don't know" he questioned, and he was right.

" Hmm, you are right, I don't even know your names." You said dejected at not getting the rest of the bag of candy.

" Well my names Tim, and my partner here is Brian" Tim aka Masky said handing you another lollipop. You unwrapped one popping it into your mouth with a lewd groan, gulping at the sound of it.

" Thank you Tim" You said hugging him tightly, you felt a pair of eyes glaring at the side of your head. You released him, but he doesn't. It was getting dark and you had to get home this instance.He still didn't budge.

" Could you let go of me please?" There wasn't a reply.  Face still pressed into his chest, and there was no way to see their facial expressions. 'This is getting weird'. Kicking and thrashing, you didn't move out of his iron grip.

" Brian help" You murmured. He did help. Hefting you over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He helped Masky . You three moved further and further away from home and into the depths of the forest. Biting Hoodie's shoulder, his body convulsed at the feeling of your mouth on him, there was an soft moan that went with it. Tensing at the feeling of it. 'What is this all about'.

Tim smirked cruelly at you, and you spit on him out of spite. Wiping it off with his sleeve his other hand grabbed your face harshly, squeezing your cheeks. "I'm getting you back for that later sweetheart, don't you worry" he whispered softly into your ear. Eyes wide and teary-eyed you burst into tears. Hoodie stopped walking, turning to facing Masky to briefly telling him to stop bothering you. Turning back around, swinging you around in the process. You whimpered at the outcome of your stupidity, how all of it could've been prevented. Your crying grew worst and your body shook at the thought of never seeing your mother again.

" Were not going to hurt you" Reassuring, Yes, that didn't answer all the other questions you had in mine. Crying to a lesser extent, plotting out a escape, your only chance was getting physically. banging on Brian's back at hard as you possibly could, He shook it ignoring your feeble attempt of getting away. Tim laughed at your weak excuse of a hit,Tired of his shit, You slapped him resulting in both the killers to stop monetarily. The tension was thick and you shrunk back in embarrassment at what you had done.

Hoodie began his walking again, much faster this time. You three reached your designated destination twice as fast and you looked back at Tim's reddened cheek and hardened face. By the look of determination in his eyes told you were in trouble and sooner or later you'll face the consequences of your actions.

An old four family house was where you guys stopped.

" Were're here"


End file.
